Matte iru
by summerparadox
Summary: Menunggu cinta bukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Menunggu seseorang yang tidak mungkin kembali, itu baru sia-sia. Tapi, menunggu seseorang yang kita cintai tidak akan pernah sia-sia. bukankah seharusnya begitu? /fict singkat pelepas stres :)


**Matte Iru  
**

.

.

.

**SpindleTree  
**

.

.

.

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort. Drama.**

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. OOC, Typo(s).****  
**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke-Sakura**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Full of Sakura POV**

* * *

Aku menatap semu ke sebuah lorong gulita yang bersiluet dan sunyi, entah apa yang aku tunggu seakan pandanganku tak beranjak kabur dan ingin terus menatap kegelapan itu.

`"Tuk ... tuk ... tuk ..." hentakan kaki seseorang pun tak membuatku terkejut. Aku masih tetap fokus dengan pandanganku. Di gedung tua ini aku menghabiskan setengah hariku hanya untuk mamandangi lorong itu, lorong yang tersambung dengan pintu masuk dan keluar sehingga aku bisa mengetahui siapa saja yang datang dan pergi melalui lorong itu.

"Hai, apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirangnya berusaha memperhatikan aku dan dia terlihat bingung dengan keadaanku yang terperangah terhadap satu pandangan. Aku mencoba menggubrisnya.

"Hai, aku baik-baik saja," ucapku sedikit kikuk. Aku selipkan senyum tipis yang kutampilkan diwajahku, tanpa ku alihkan pandanganku dari sudut lorong itu. Wanita itu beranjak, kemudian dia mengelus tanganku dengan lembut dan menghapus kedinginan di ruangan ini, seakan hangat dan membuatku nyaman. Kemudian dia berlalu tergopoh-gopoh karena membawa barang-barang yang besar hingga dia menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

Dari Matahari terlihat terik dan bersemangat memulai hari, hingga hujan rintik meredamkan aspal yang melepuh dan kini mulai membanjirinya. Jalan semakin macet dan orang-orang berlalu-lalang mencari tempat berteduh. Dari gedung ini sepi dan sunyi hingga aku mulai merasakan napasku sesak dan kakiku terjepit barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Seseorang berseragam rapih yang bekerja di tempat ini bertanya kepadaku.

"Selamat malam, apa kau menunggu seseorang? Sedari siang aku melihatmu di sini namun kau tak beranjak sekalipun dari tempat ini. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" aku mulai tersadar, seharian aku di tempat ini dan aku terbelalak melihat sekelilingku, sungguh ramainya di sini.

"Oh tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin pulang." Aku bergegas berdiri, namun jemari kakiku mulai keram, rasanya seperti disemuti puluhan ribu semut rangrang yang berkonvoi di kakiku. Aku merintih kecil hingga membuat petugas itu kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan sigap ku pulihkan tenagaku yang tersisa lalu ku jawab, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Kemudian mengabaikannya aku berjalan melewatinya, sungguh arogan sekali sikapku ini tanpa mengakhiri perhatiannya dengan kata terima kasih, masa bodoh.

Menerobos hujan yang deras tanpa menggunakan pelindung anti air sehelai pun, aku berjalan santai, tak aku pedulikan orang-orang yang menawariku ojek payung atau pun taksi yang berderet di pangkalannya. Pakaianku basah, jalanku mulai tak berarah, pikiranku kembali berputar entah kemana, perasaanku mulai campur aduk, kini yang aku inginkan hanya `menangis. Aku tak habis pikir, hari ini ku habiskan hanya untuk menunggu—lagi—entah sudah berapa banyak waktuku yang tersita hanya untuk menunggu.

"Katamu kau akan pulang, katamu kau akan kembali, katamu kau tak akan membuatku menunggu lagi, katamu kau akan tepati janji." Suaraku melampaui suara hujan, bibirku mulai keriput sampai ku rasakan hingga jemari tanganku. Aku berusaha bernapas, sempoyongan ku berjalan, lagi-lagi kau membuatku menelan asa mengundang hampa.

Aku lelah jika harus terus menunggu, menanti harapan palsu, membuat hidupku berwarna abu-abu, rapuh dan menyapu alur. Jika ingin datang, mengapa kau membuatku semerana ini, jika tak ingin datang mengapa memberiku untaian harapan yang tak dapat kau wujudkan?

Hari ini seharusnya kau sudahi penantian panjangku, seharusnya kau menyadarinya, di stasiun tengah kota aku menunggu mengharapkan kedatanganmu, sosokmu yang membuatku cemas bahkan melebihi kecemasanku akan diriku sendiri. Semoga kau lekas pulih dari retaknya ingatanmu akan diriku.

Dan langit yang ingin menggapai Matahari serta menunggu Pelangi hingga pagi ketika aku lelah untuk menanti.

**END**

* * *

a/n : gomen, bukannya update fict lama malah update fict baru ._. soalnya fict ini duluan yang selesai :'( maaaaf... ohh iya, aku emang gak pasang chara Sasuke. tapi, yang di tunggu Sakura itu Sasuke kok :) akhirnya... krisarnya aku tunggu :)


End file.
